Utilizing an IS machine, gobs of glass in a plastically deformable state, are introduced into the molds of an IS machine and are shaped therein into hollow glassware. Various aspects of the process and apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,371, 4,349,368, 4,473,389 and 4,343,644.
Particular attention is directed to European Patent Publication EP-No. 0253329 A1 which describes a holder for the halves of a plurality of forms for a parison and/or final form of a mold of an IS machine for the production of hollow glass articles. This holder comprises two carriers, one of which is equipped with one of the form halves while the other has two swingable rockers which are provided with the other form halves of the parison and/or finish forms or molds. The carrier thus is capable of providing the opening and closing movement whereby these other form halves move away from and toward the first form halves, respectively.
The holder of this latter patent publication has two carriers which are swingable about a common axis in a shear-type or scissor-type action for the opening and closing movements. The rockers provided on a carrier enable compensation for irregularities in the X-axis of the parison or finished-product form or mold.